ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Gower
"The Master of Pain" Barry Gower Gower was born in the Royal Hospital in Belfast on the 28th Novemeber 1975 to proud parents Glynis and John Gower. Considered a vertran of TWOStars. Gower started his professional wrestling career in Extreme Revolution Entertainment. However before his wrestling career even began, Gower went to Queens University in Belfast to study law. It would be here that Gower would discover his true passion of wrestling as he would go on to win a number of trophies and awards in local wrestling events. Early Career Gowers early career would then get off to a slow start. As he looked to turn from an amatuer to a professional wreslter he found himself training with fellow Northern Irishman Fit Finlay. Finlay would show Gower the basics of wrestling before suggesting that the young man move to canada where he could train in the Stu Hart Dungeon. Having took Finalys advice Gower would train at the age of 22 with Stu Hart, a challenge that he would not find easy at all. Here Stu Hart thought he could teach all he could to Gower and told him that it was time he was on his way. Gower finally got his big break when he won a National Championship (whilst under the training of Dean Malenko) in the State of Arizona before getting a phone call from Extreme Revolution Entertainment. Extreme Revolution Entertainment E.R.E. Tough Enough Having trained hard for one day to have the opportunity to become one of wrestlings big superstars, Barry Gower saw this as a major stepping stone. Getting the phone call from his childhood friend and current Ex-Rev World Heavyweight Champion The Crippler, Gower seized this opportunity with both hands and graciously accepted this chance. However it wasn't to be as easy as Gower thought. Having mauled through the competition from other competitors, Gower under the allias of The Devastator would face Chris2K in his tryout match. This was not an easy ride for Gower as he was defeated by Chris2K via pinfall. Having seen enough though then E.R.E. owner Deadman gave Barry Gower the call to the main roster where he would go on to fight under the name of The Bazman. Ex-Rev Debut Gower made his Ex-Rev Debut by addressing the Exreme Revolution crowd about his name change and stating that he was looking for a tag team partner to chase after the Ex-Rev Tag Team Championship. Later that night he went on to defeat Peter K via Submission in his debut match on E.R.E. Raw on the 20th October 2003. The Submission Masters The following week Gower had found has tag team partner in Ice and the two of them then formed The Submission Masters. They would soon find themselves quickly rising to tag team stardum by competing in a number one contenders match against Chris2K and Craig Van Dam a match that turned out to be a draw due to interferance by the then ERE Tag Team Champions Fill and HBK Andy Gee (Badd Company). Having earner the right to face the Tag Team Champions they would go on to face them in a Three Way Tag Team match at ERE Armageddon where they would then capture the titles in match with Badd Company and the team of C2K and Craig Van Dam. However they would then drop the title belts to The Destroyers at TWOStars Royal Rumble in a 4 way match including, Badd Company, The Destroyers and The Brainbusters. This ultmiately left to Ice then parting ways with the comapny. Cementing his place as a singles wrestler At E.R.E. No Way Out 2005 Gower would face Fill in a two out of three falls match. Despite going 1-0 down in this match the artist fromely known as Bazman managed to claw back and defeat one of the true legends of the wrestling business 2-1. This would ultimately lead to fueding over the Million Dollar Championship at E.R.E. Wrestlemania. Worth a Million Dollars?? With The "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase announcing at E.R.E. No Way Out 2005 that a new Million Dollar Champion would be crowned at E.R.E. Wresltemania IV, Bazman knew that his was his time to shine. Gower would first defeat former stable mate and former Ex-Rev World Champion Gav in a Million Dollar Title Tournament match on E.R.E. Raw 23-02-05. The following week Bazman would then face yet another former Ex-Rev World Champion in Kessler a match that would send Gower to the Semi Finals of the Tournament at E.R.E. Wrestlemania IV. E.R.E. Wrestlemania IV finally arrives and Gower would face Joe in his Semi Final match of the Million Dollar Tournament. With Gower in the ring facing Joe DiBiase joined the commentary booth to watch his client defeat the man with the U.F.C. background. Having earlier in the night defeat Nicole it would be Fill that would face Bazman in the Tournament Final. Despite Gower beating Fill at E.R.E. No Way Out 2005 it would be Fill who would go on to win this win and become the new Million Dollar Champion. At E.R.E. Backlash 05 Gower would get his rematch against Fill a match that he would go on to win via Disqualification. Due to the rules that The Million Dollar Belt is contested over this was enough to win Gower the Match and the title. Gower would then go on to succesfully defend this title in a match at E.R.E. Judgement 05 against Nicole and a match against Sam H at E.R.E. King of the Ring 05 before losing the title in a match at E.R.E. Raw on the 14th June 05 against Craig Van Dam A New Intercontinental Champion is Born Just 7 days later Gower would face former Ex-Rev Intercontinental Champion HSM in a No.1 Contenders Match to see who would face Whizz Kidd later that night. Gower would go on to win this match thanks to an assist by MBR this would then lead to Gower going on to face the Champion Whizz Kidd in an Intercontinental Championship match that he would win against most peoples predictions. Gower would go on to defend this title at E.R.E. Summerslam in a hellacious falls count anywhere match with the man the helped him earn his title shot MBR. Both men would spill out into the street where Gower would eventual gain the pinfall. Gower would carry the belt as far as E.R.E. Unforgiven where MBR would get his rematch and this time claim the E.R.E. Intercontinental Championship. The Wedding of Gower and Goldy etc. Gower having lost the Ex-Rev Intercontinental Championship found himself losing focus on what was going on in the ring and quickly feel in love with fellow roster member Goldy. On the Septemeber 27th 04 edition of Raw Gower and Goldy were setting to get married. However much like any other wrestling wedding things did not go to plan. At the Ceromoney just as the big "I Do" part was about to take place the lights went out and Goldy could be heard screaming for help. As the lights came back on Goldy appeared to be kidnapped leaving a distraught Gower in bits. In the weeks following Gower would try to figure out who kidnapped his beloved Goldy whilst at the same time he would get messages on his locker room wall as well as voices over the titantron teasing him. The kidnapper would then reveal himself at E.R.E. Halloween Havoc 05 as non other than former E.R.E. Heavyweight Champion Kessler and the two would face off in a hardcore match. Kessler would win this match thanks to a shock intervention by Goldy who appeared to be on Kesslers side the whole time. This rivarly would eventually come to an end at E.R.E. Armageddon 05 when Gower would put the former Ex-Rev Heavyweight Champion to shame by beating him 2-0 in a two out of 3 falls match. This would then lead to neither Kessler or Goldy being seen within the company EVER again. """This whole angle would win the award for Worst Angle of 2004 at the Ex-Rev awards""" E.R.E. Royal Rumble 05 & Second Time a Tag Team Champion Having captured the E.R.E. Tag Titles for a second time at E.R.E. Royal Rumble 05(Titles he would hold with MBR for just a week), this could go on to be the biggest night in Gowers career. Gower would make it down to the final two in the Royal Rumble match where the winner would be decalred the new Extreme Revolution Heavyweight Champion. However lady luck shone nomore on Gower as it would be Fill who would knock Gower off of the paron with three hard kicks to the head to claim the championship. Ultimate X and Two Time Intercontinental Champion Having had a couple of shots at winning the Ex-Rev Heavyweight Championship it was time for Gower to focus on regaing the Ex-Rev Intercontinental Championship. This meant an Ultimate X Match against his former tag partner and reiging champion MBR. In a hard fought match Gower scaled the wires despite his weight and managed to capture the title to become a 2 time Intercontinental Champion. Third Times a Charm On E.R.E. Raw after Wrestlemania V Gower would team up with old friend Deadman and face reigning tag champs Sam and Maxx in a match. Gower would pin Maxx in this match hitting him with a chair meaning that he was now a three time Extreme Revolution Tag Team Champion. TWOStars Gower v Fill/TWOStars v E.R.E. As the fall of the Ex-Rev looked upon us Gower would fued with Fill during the time of TWOStars and the Ex-Rev coming to a working agrements of Pay Per Views. After the One Night Stand Pay Per View it became a decision that they would work together in a TWOStars/Ex-Rev King of the Ring a PPV where Gower would get his last chance at winning the Ex-Rev World Heavyweight Championship only to fail. This would lead Gower to carry out a viscious attack on fill as he would hit him with a couple of Burning Hammers on to the steal steps ending Fills career. The Fall of the Ex-Rev/Earning a TWOStars Contract With the Ex-Rev closing it's doors on the 25/05/05 this lead to the unemployment of Gower and on the 30th June 2005 Gower turned up on XTV 0:19 with his E.R.E. Intercontinental Champonship, the TWOStars United States Championship, The E.R.E. Tag Team Championship as well as the E.R.E. Heavyweight Title that he had stolen from Fill at TWOStars/E.R.E. King of the Ring 2005. Here Gower would claim that the E.R.E. Title had become a joke as it's last champion Fill was now out of commission thanks to himself. Barry then asked Ted DiBiase for a trash can, some petrol and a match before going on to burn the Ex-Rev Heavyweight Championship. Moments later the TWOStars owner Darkstar would appear with fireman to put the fire out and a clipboard containing a TWOStars Contract. However signing the contract would not be simple for Gower as he wanted a shot at the TWOStars Heavyweight Championship. Darkstar accepted this offer from Gower on the condition that he handed over all of the title belts that were in his possesion. This sounded like an offer that Gower couldn't refuse so he therefor accepted the contract, signed it and then it Darkstar with a Burning Hammer to say thank you. Later that night Gower would also align himself with Mickhail Mills and Christopher Eagles as he joined the Re-Evolution. In Ring Debut as a TWOStars Contracted Superstar To be added It’s a Shoot……….It’s a Work……OH MAH GAWD…. THAT’S DEADMAN!!!! Jeez where to start on this one. I guess it's best to work this one from the moment of Deadman showing up at TWOStars No Mercy PPV 05 (Later to be renamed Payback and then later to be replaced by End Of Days. Gower would have finally have his TWOStars Heavyweight Championship shot at the TWOStars No Mercy Pay Per View. This would be a Triple Threat match that would include the Champion The Incredible Holt and Robert 'Evil Gringo' Heard. Just when it looked like Gower had the match won the returning Deadman would appear and hit Gower around the head with a steal chair allowing Holt to pick up the pin. A Tribute to Eddie Guerrero On November 13th 2005 the wrestling world was shocked to find out that one of its greatest wrestlers Eddie Guerrero had passed away. Winning the Big One 23rd July 2006 Gower defeats Dante Mueller in a Cage match at TWOStars Zero Tolerance to capture his first World Title. The King is Born Under Construction Wrestlenova III/Retirement "The Master of Pain" lost his Triple Crown Championship to former Extreme Revolution foe Boyo in a match that will always be remembered for the first time that Gower tapped out. In a rematch on the following XTV show Gower gaines his rematch against Boyo by saying that he would put his career on the line. Once again Gower feel victm to submission forcing him to retire. The King Returns On XTV 3:24 Gower returned to TWOStars to accept the challenged layed out by Sickness for someone to earn a one year contract in TWOStars. During the match Gower made Sickness pass out thus winning the match and sealing his return to the TWOstars roster. The Pure Division Gower defeats Elder at TWOStars Payback in Tournament Final on the 20th October 2007 to be crowned the first TWOStars Pure Heavyweight Champion WrestleNova IV/60 Minute Iron Man match At TWOStars WrestleNova IV The Master of Pain went one on one with his arch rival Robert 'Evil Gringo' Heard in a 60 minute Iron Man Match. Due to both mens will to survive, this match finished at 0-0 after the 60 minutes where up and this match went to overtime, which Gringo ended up picking up a pinfall over Gower to win the match one fall to nothing. TWOStars Triple Crown At TWOStars Zero Tolerance The Master of Pain defeated The Judge in a one on one match that seen GM Winter announce himself as the special guest referee. Here the two men would screw The Judge in every way until eventually Gower damaged the ankle of The Judge between a steal chair and then making him tap to the ankhell lock. Losing the Triple Crown/Contract Expiring & After TWOStars After months of speculation over Gower's contract he eventually left after losing in an Elimination Chamber match in which he tapped out to Edward Samson at the start of the match guaranteeing fans to see a new champion being crowned. There was a lot of specualtion that Gower would be signing for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) or Total Non-Stop Action (TNA) However this never materilised. Instead Gower would work on opening up his own gym in where he would train people who wanted to become wrestlers themselves. This Gym was finally openend on 20th June 2009 and has former Ex-Rev Champion Fill working there as well as living legend Acid Christ. Gower himself will pop in on ocassion but TWOStars commitments prevent him from being at the gym on a full time basis so leaves the day to day running of things to Fill and AC. Wrestlenova V and a return to TWOStars 2009 Gower returned at Wrestlenova V as Draven Cage's Tag Team partner to win the TWOStars Tag Team Championship. Title History *TWOStars Triple Crown Champion *TWOStars World Heavyweight Champion x 2 *TWOStars Pure Heavweight Champion *TWOStars United States Champion x 2 *Ex-Rev Intercontinental Champion x 2 *Million Dollar Champion *Ex-Rev Tag Team Champion x 3 (Once with Ice, Once with MBR and Once with Deadman) *TWOStars Tag Team Champion (With Draven Cage) Moveset Normal Moves *Verticle Suplex *Belly-2-Belly Suplex *DDT *Clothesline *Knife-Edge Chop *German Suplex *Boston Crab *Back Breaker (Normal and Tilt a Whirl) *Neck-Breaker *Double Leg Takedown *Irish Whip (Gower himself likes to call this the Northern Irish Whip which only Heyman will referre to it as) Signature Move(s) *Spinebuster (Arn Anderson) *Path to the Future - Rolling Verticles (3) *Powerbomb *Rolling Butterfly Suplexes *Rolling German Suplexes *The Invention - a Double Under-hook Shoulder Breaker *Claw Hammer- Hammerlock suplex which is a pinning move *The Bitch Slap - Barry humiliates his opponent by open hand slapping them across the face *The Prophecy - Edge's Standing Sharpshooter Finishing Move(s) *Burning Hammer *Ankhell Lock (Ankle Lock) Match History "The Master of Pain" Barry Gower's Extreme Revolution Match History "The Master of Pain" Barry Gower's TWOStars Match History Photos and Media Category:1976 births Category:Characters from Belfast